


Maids and Queens

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Series: Roadtrips, writing prompts, and drawing requests! [1]
Category: RPF [Roleplay Forum], Roblox
Genre: F/F, kingdoms!au, maid!pick, queen!pick, thebirdqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickachugirl is a young maid who longs to become a Budgie - a member the Bird Queen's elite force. When she applies for the role, she has a few surprises up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maids and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2; "Write a story about me being a maid and serving me, the Bird Queen."
> 
> Your wish is my command, Pick!
> 
> Warning before we start the oneshot.  
> 1\. Characterization. I'm bad at it. I made an attempt to craft the characters at least somewhat like their namesakes, but no promises, since it's not what I'm best at.  
> 2\. I hope you enjoy, Pick! I know it's not exactly what you asked for.. but I tried?

It was Pick's greatest desire to serve Pickachugirl, the illustrious and beautiful Queen of the Birds. The definition of perfection, the lovely creature surrounded herself with only the prettiest of Budgies - the term given to the girls who were her majesty's personal handmaidens. They could always picked out among the other attendants, for feathered cloaks of blue and green could be spotted adorning their shoulders.

Pick fidgeted nervously with the short hem of her black skirt, attempting to pull it down. Dressed in a lowly maid's typical ensemble; white knee-length socks, a frilled skirt, chalky button-up, pink necktie, and of course, the feather pendant - the sign of the House of Bird, the girl stood among twenty-something hopefuls. Each lobbing to obtain the rank of Budgie.

"Name?" The smartly dressed advisor inquired, her warm gaze focused on the fidgeting girl in front of her as she led Pick away from the general crowd into a more private enclosure. In the corner, the Advisor's partner looked on with a bored gaze, not paying attention to anything in particular. With her short, shaggy haircut, and toffee-coloured skin the woman could of passed as Pick's twin. The resemblance was striking, down to their height. The only difference was what each dressed, and of course, the decorations atop their head. Pick wore twin pink ribbons and this woman - whose nametag read TheDeadDemon - wore a fedora of sorts.

"Pick. Chirp chirp." The maid replied softly, before offering the advisor a stiff bow. She prayed this woman couldn't;t see her shaking fingers. Budgies carried themselves with a special sort of confidence - something she could only hope to mimic.

TheDeadDemon hummed approvingly as she jotted down something on her clipboard. "And why do you wish to become a Budgie, Miss Pick?" She inquired, mocha irises burrowing into the girl.

Pick brightened up as she considered the question. Almost immediately, she looked more alive, brown eyes shining with vitality. Her cheeks took on a crimson hue as she gushed out a response. "Well, the Queen is so amazing! She's beautiful and kind, and takes care of all the birds. Chirp." Her gaze dropped to the floor, as she whispered, embarrassed, "I-I.. Also wish to return something of hers. Chirp chirp."

"Oh now?" The advisor asked, curiosity filling her very being.

Nodding slowly, Pick lifted her hands to her hair. Carding her fingers through her short, nut-brown locks, her proving fingertips soon met the soft material of a ribbon - one of the two she constantly wore. Slowly, /carefully/ she undid the pink strip of fabric, gently pulling it free from her hair. Holding it out to TheDeadDemon, Pick flipped the ribbon over, revealing a name etched delicately into the glimmering, golden thread.

Pickachugirl.  
The girl dropped her head, ashamed. "I was cleaning in the dining hall one day, and.. I found it beneath the majesty's chair. I-I didn't steal it, though! I wanted to return it to her personally, to ensure it didn't fall into wrong hands! Chirp chirp."

TheDeadDemon had long since fallen silence, her mouth agape as she took in the scene before her. Snapping herself from the numbing stupor, she waved over her partner - a vivacious woman with short hair, who wore a yellow dress and tall hat decorated with a flower. "Budgiekin," the woman gasped out, before gesturing to the outstretched ribbon. "Do you think- could it be-"

"-the Queen's blessed ribbon!" Budgiekin exclaimed with wide eyes. She faced TheDeadDemon. "The Queen.. She;s missed this." Both turned to stare at the girl trembling before them.

Pick was waiting or inevitable chorus of 'Why did you steal this'? She shuddered, already imagining the disappointed faces of her employer. /I should've have kept it for so long,/ she thought, willing her face to remain composed. She wanted to cry, to scream. So imagine her surprise when she felt warm hands over her own. Pick's mocha-coloured gaze rocketed skywards, the panic and fear evident. "Thank you," TheDeadDemon said warmly, crystalline tears dripping from her eyes

Stepping away from the maid TheDeadDemon wiped away the salty drops, smiling happily. She shared a knowing smile with Budgiekin, and in the next instant Pick found herself surrounded by two busty women. Before she could even utter a chirp, the brunt was herded down the long, glamorous hallway.

Her heart only sped up as she was brought to a large set of doubled doors, adorned with markings of exotic feathers and rimmed with gold. The world froze, as Budgiekin pushed through the doors and announced, "Your royal Bird, Queen Pick! I have the best of news to share with you?"

"Come in," came the Queen's soft reply, though Pick's view of her was sheltered by the doorway. Wanting to shy away, if only her frozen feet would let her, the numb teenager didn't react when she felt a hand encircle her wrist. Dazed, Pick was tugged into the room with TheDeadDemon at the wheel.

She was beautiful. The Queen, that is, with her long, luscious longs, curvaceous figure, and full lips. Dressed elegantly in a black dress and feathered cloak, the maid felt a shuddered run through her when the woman opened her brown eyes and smiled. As the Queen's sweeping gaze fell upon her trusted attendants, it wasn't hard to imagine the question in ocular organs. "Who is our guest, Demon," she asked lightly.

Taking two steps forward, TheDeadDemon fell to her knees in a bow, pulling Pick along with her. "Your majesty, this girl.. She found your ribbon," was all she murmured,

Queen Pick's next statement was scarcely louder than a whisper. "She did?" The elegant Bird Queen sounded breathless, her words rushed together.

The Maid didn't know how fast the Queen could move, for one minute she was across the room, relaxing within the most comfortable nest of the lands, and in the next the Bird QUeen was besides her. Pick let out a gasp when she felt arms tenderly embrace her, warm tears soaking into her neck. The maid didn't dare move, or even breath, as her idol, as her everything, clutched to her chest and wept joyful tears.

Stopping abruptly as she had started, Queen Pickachgirl rose elegantly to her feet, and offered her maid a hand. As Pick stood, wordless, she realized that the Queen never wore a cloak at all, for there were wings - beautiful, golden feathered appendages jutting out from her shoulder blades. "Y-your-" The girl started to say, only to find a manicured finger resting against her lips.

"Don't say a thing," the Queen whispered slyly, before winking. "I know just how to thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Endnote; I'm going to come back and edit this at some point. I swear.


End file.
